


a quaint little garden in the New York City suburbs

by isTrash



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), Good Parent Whizzer Brown, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Whizzer Brown & Jason Friendship, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTrash/pseuds/isTrash
Summary: Whizzer tries to convince Marvin to let him get a hummingbird feeder. Despite Marvin knowing it will most undoubtedly end up like most fads that Whizzer and Cordelia share together, he says yes. Because he always does.





	a quaint little garden in the New York City suburbs

**Author's Note:**

> jfc, this whole chapter is a whole bunch of fluff i had no idea i had the ability to produce

The apartment was cold, yet so, so warm. Especially in their bed… Scents of dinner with Jason were still lingering in the air, as were the goodbyes given when Trina had come to pick Jason up.

They were cuddled up in bed, Whizzer’s head on Marvin’s chest while Marvin ran his fingers through his lover’s hair.

While Marvin was busy in his attempt to capture the calm, sweet, domestic moments they were having more and more now, Whizzer shifted slightly. Marvin smiled and intertwined his fingers with Whizzer’s.

Suddenly Whizzer spoke. “Marv, I wanna ‘ummingbird feeder,” he mumbled into Marvin's chest.

“A what now?” Marvin said after the initial startling of the unexpected comment passed.

“A hummingbird feeder,” Whizzer repeated, sitting up from his position on Marvin's chest. Marvin let out a low whine to which Whizzer ignored.

“And why exactly do you want one?” Marvin asked, not understanding the appeal to it. Sure, it might be fun at first to see the hummingbirds, but then, after that… wouldn’t it just get a bit, dare he say, repetitive?

Whizzer's eyes lit up. “Well, I saw that Trina had a hummingbird feeder in her garden on Tuesday when Jason called to ask if I could come over. And oh, Marv, you should’ve seen it! It was wonderful! I remember wishing I had brought my camera with me to capture it, it was so beautiful,” he rambled.

While denying Whizzer of something was like kicking a puppy to Marvin, he denied Whizzer’s pleas for a hummingbird feeder. Besides, it would probably end being like one of those things Whizzer got invested in all of a sudden and then dropped a week later. “No,” Marvin said, looking away from his lover's disappointed face.

“But Marv!” Whizzer whined.

“No, no buts, Whiz. I know how you get with stuff like this. And besides, we wouldn’t even have a place to put it!”

Whizzer pouted, turning on his side, facing away from Marvin.

Marvin sighed. “Fine. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

Marvin could see the joy on Whizzer's face despite not facing him. Whizzer nuzzled up against Marvin, purring. Marvin chuckled, kissing Whizzer's nose.

“Good night, Marv.”

“’Night, Whiz.”

 

* * *

 

“Marvin, please?”

Marvin groaned. “Whizzer, no! I love you, but you and I both know how you get when you pick up stuff. You're super into it for a week and then it just becomes a chore for you.”

Whizzer muttered something under his breath. “Hm?” Marvin asked. “What was that?”

“Nothing. Now, get to work,” Whizzer smiled mockingly, irritation visible in his eyes.

Before Marvin could finish eating breakfast, Whizzer was ushering him out the door, handing him his work suitcase.

“Buh-bye!” Whizzer said, smiling mockingly.

Marvin sighed. “Wait…”

Whizzer narrowed his eyes slightly. “What?”

Marvin smiled at his lover's irritation. “I love you, Whiz.”

Whizzer's demeanor wavered for a second, fondness filling his eyes. “I love you too, Marv.”

Whizzer pecked him on the lips. Marvin would've liked to deepen the kiss, but then suddenly, the front door he was leaning on was opened and said door was being slammed in his face. Marvin let out an amused snicker and head to work.

 

* * *

 

“I'm home!” Marvin declared, opening the door to the apartment.

Almost immediately, he heard rustling coming from the other side of the apartment. “Coming, Marv!”

Marvin smiled fondly to himself. He shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack next to the door. Whizzer was always making such a fuss about when he left his clothes strewn around the apartment to the point where Marvin just didn't even care about spiting him anymore.

He heard his partner enter the room from their bedroom, donning a cheeky, shit eating grin. His hands were hidden behind his back, almost as if to hide something.

“Hey, Marvin,” Whizzer said, giving him a soft peck on the cheek.

“Whizzer, what’re you hiding behind your back?”

Whizzer smirked, carrying the smile of the cat who swallowed the canary. He wordlessly revealed a bright red hummingbird feeder with floral decorations covering the sides.

“Whizzer,” Marvin groaned.

Whizzer tsked. “I’m not the person to blame. Me and Cordelia went out shopping today and I told her about this so then she bought it for me! So really, I’m not the one to blame here,” Whizzer finished smugly.

Of _course_ Cordelia had been involved.

“Fine,” Marvin agreed begrudgingly for the second time that day. “We’ll keep it.”

The happiness that was bestowed to Whizzer was worth everything to Marvin. He softened at the affection Whizzer presented him with. Whizzer wrapped Marvin into a warm hug that was all too familiar to him. Marvin let his tired body sag as his sore muscles became loose. Whizzer kissed his forehead and pulled away, not before handing Marvin ingredients for hummingbird nectar.

 

* * *

 

When Marvin woke up the next day, the space next to him was empty, the sheets wrinkled from where Whizzer had slept the previous night. Marvin stretched, yawning while he did so, and rolled out of bed. He got to his feet and walked out of the bedroom to the living room.

There Whizzer was, standing next to where they had decided to keep the bird feeder. Whizzer looked backwards to Marvin upon hearing him. He pressed a finger to his lips and waved him over. Marvin rolled his eyes and walked over to his partner’s side.

“Look,” Whizzer said softly, pure wonder in his words.

Marvin looked to where Whizzer had indicated to and felt his breath catch.

There, drinking nectar from the hummingbird feeder, was a vibrant greenish-blueish hummingbird. It’s wings fluttered gracefully as the bird sipped from the feeder.

Marvin looked away from the hummingbird to see a look of awe on Whizzer’s face. Marvin smiled wistfully.

 

* * *

 

“I’m naming the bird Wilson,” Whizzer said later over breakfast.

Marvin arched an eyebrow. “Oh really?” he asked dubiously through a mouthful of bacon.

“Yes, I am,” Whizzer said. “And don’t talk with your mouth full!”

Marvin rolled his eyes and swallowed pointedly before speaking again. “Anyways, my point is what kind of name is ‘Wilson’ for a hummingbird?”

“I’ll have you know that my real name is Wilson!”

“ _Really?!_ ” Marvin asked in disbelief. He had always pestered Whizzer about what his real name was but his lover had never budged.

“No.”

Marvin sagged in disappointment.

“But I think Wilson is a nice name!” Whizzer exclaimed. “I mean, would you rather it’s name to be something fucking stupid like ‘Feathers’ or some shit like that?”

Marvin hesitated. He considered saying yes to spite Whizzer, but if Marvin knew anything about his lover, he knew that the poor bird would be stuck with the dumb name ‘Feathers’.

He sighed in defeat. “I… guess… you’re right,” Marvin said in a strained manner.

Whizzer pecked Marvin on the cheek and checked his watch. “Oh! Look at the time. You’ll be late for work! And if I don't get ready soon, I’ll be late for my shoot.”

“You have a client today? How come you never told me?”

“They called at five this morning. It slipped my mind.”

Marvin nodded. They both rose from their seat at the kitchen table, headed towards the front door. Whizzer grabbed Marvin's briefcase and handed it over, giving Marvin a peck on the lips.

“Bye, Marv, have a good day,” Whizzer said warmly. “I love you.”

Marvin smiled dopily. “I love you too, Whizzer.”

**Author's Note:**

> hggggg okay, i know this was really fuckin’ short, but i’ll post more later. anyways, don’t expect me to write much more fluff for next chapter tbh. i think i’ve written enough fluff to last a year honestly
> 
> [Tumblr](https://jeremyistheintrovertheere.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/JeremyIsTrash)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jeremy_is_utter_trash_hi/)
> 
> kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
